Como nos conocimos
by Cami Weasley
Summary: Como se conocieron los que dieron lugar a la pareja más dulce y tierna del mundo mágico.. Es una historia dedicada a Sofi Cullen


COMO NOS CONOCIMOS

CAPITULO UNO, Alice y Frank relato de su amor

Alice estaba en su cama pensando en el amor de su vida por enésima vez en el DIA. El muchacho que invadía su cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día se llama Frank, Frank Longbottom. El chico ya había terminado el colegio y a Alice le quedaba su último año, el año de los EXTASIS. Hablando de los exámenes, ella estaba muy floja en ellos y necesitaba con urgencia a su Frankie, si su Frankie. ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser Frank Longbottom para ser SU Frankie?

Alice una Gryffindor hasta la médula, estaba muy enamorada del atractivo y tímido golpeador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom. La Gryffindor hacía todo lo posible para que el golpeador se diera cuenta de que existía, le enviaba señales y miradas (de esas que le cortan la respiración a uno), pero el no se percataba. Un día los leones y las serpientes se encontraban en la clase de pociones y el profesor, un hombre repugnante, regordete y simpático llamado Horace Slughorn les dio como tarea una redacción de cien centímetros sobre el uso de la poción _Félix Felicius_. Por casualidad, esa clase la chica se "olvidó" el libro de pociones en la clase, o mejor dicho dejó el libro para tener una excusa para no hacer la redacción. Pero todo salió mal, en el camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor la chica escuchaba una voz que decía claramente su nombre, esa voz ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Esa voz que había escuchado tantas veces en sus sueños y que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo y que sus rodillas temblaran, esa voz que causaba cada uno de sus suspiros. La chica creyó que la voz provenía de su cabeza y continuó con su paso firme hacía la sala común.

-Alice- dijo la voz. La chica se dio vuelta y ahí estaba el chico de sus sueños, Frank Longbottom.

-Si- respondió entre medio de un suspiro

-Eres Alice de quinto año de Gryffindor?- preguntó el apuesto joven

-Esa misma- respondió, la cabeza de la pobre jovencita estaba abrumada y no conseguía articular más de dos palabras en una misma oración.

-Pues, te olvidaste esto en la clase de Pociones, justo me senté en el mismo lugar que el tuyo una hora después y lo encontré- dijo el chico tendiéndole un libro, mas bien el libro de pociones de Alice

-Gra… Gracias- consiguió articular la chica dado que sus piernas temblaban a más no poder porque cuando quiso coger el libro rozó su mano con la de Frank. Pronto su cara se fue tornando roja como los tomates del invernadero, la chica sentía que la sangre le subía descontroladamente por las mejillas y todo porque la chica recordó que había dibujado corazones con "F" en sus interiores, rogaba por los cielos a Godric Gryffindor que el chico no los haya visto.

-Que mal educado, no me presente- dijo Frank- Mi nombre es…

-Frank Longbottom- respondió Alice instintivamente- Es que te conozco por el quiddicth- agregó cuando se percato de su error

-Ah, un placer Alice- dijo el chico besando la parte superior de su mano

-El placer es mío- respondió Alice

-Puedo acompañarte a la sala común?- preguntó el chico con cierta timidez tan típica de él que a Alice se le antojaba divina.

-SI!- respondió Alice en medio de un suspiro ahogado, Alice estaba volando por los cielos, FRANK LONGBOTTOM LE ESTABA HABLANDO!!!

-Por cierto- empezó el chico intentando sacar tema- ¿Quién es el afortunado cuyo nombre empieza con F y cuya inicial se encuentra en los corazones que supongo que tu dibujaste en el libro?- preguntó curiosamente

-No lo puedo decir- respondió Alice volviendo a sentir la sensación de que se quedaba sin aire, la sensación de que su cuerpo se quedaba repentinamente sin vida, la sensación de que la sangre corría por sus venas hasta acumularse en sus mejillas, la tan conocida sensación que solo ocurría cuando Frank se encontraba presente.

-Esta bien no me digas- murmuró Frank- Pero el joven es muy afortunado, tienes la cabeza tan ocupada en el que hasta te olvidas de tus materiales en las clases

-EEMM.. No es como que me lo olvidé precisamente- dijo Alice de un tirón

-Como es eso?- preguntó el joven golpeador

-Me olvide el libro en las mazmorras para no tener que hacer la redacción de cien centímetros sobre los efectos de la poción Félix felicius- dijo Alice con un dejo de vergüenza en sus palabras

-Oh lo siento por mi culpa ahora tienes que hacer la tarea- dijo Frank con un dejo de culpabilidad

-No importa, de todas formas tenía que hacerla- dijo Alice

-Yo te ayudo si quieres, después de todo es mi culpa- dijo el chico intentando enmendar su error

-Esta bien- respondió la chica mientras el apuesto joven le murmuraba la contraseña a la dama gorda, quién les abrió el paso hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Bueno, aquí termina nuestro recorrido- dijo Frank

-Hasta luego- dijo Alice dispuesta a irse cuando sintió al clavado en su cintura que le obstruía el paso. Era el fuerte brazo de Frank.

-Me prometes que nos veremos algún día?- preguntó el chico

-Si claro- respondió Alice soñadora

-Para quedarme más tranquilo te propongo ir a Hogsmade mañana- propuso Frank

-CLARO!- respondió Alice emocionada- Es decir, déjame consultar mi agenda- agregó, el chico comenzó a reírse y dijo

-Tomo eso como un si. Y salió corriendo hacia su alcoba

-No lo puedo creer-murmuró Alice para sus adentros cuando ingresaba a su habitación

-Que es lo que no puedes creer, cielo?- preguntó su mejor amigas, Lily Evans.

-Frank- logró articular casi sin aliento

-Que te hizo?- preguntó Lily perdiendo la paciencia

-Tranquila, no me hizo nada, solo que me invitó a salir!- Gritó la chica emocionada. Lily tomó a su amiga de las manos y comenzó a brincar por toda la habitación cantando

-ALICE Y FRANKIE UN SOLO CORAZÓN-

-Lilian Evans cállate- gritó Alice con todas sus fuerzas, la pelirroja cerró la boca pero la abrió al cabo de un rato

-Y a que no sabes con quién voy yo?- dijo Lily misteriosamente

-Mmm… con Potter?- arriesgó Alice

-Antes muerta, con Amos Diggory- dijo Lily- Que opinas?

-Que no sales virgen de esta- respondió Alice como si nada

-Cuenta como paso- dijo Lily esquivando el tema que su amiga acababa de tocar. Alice le contó la historia con lujo de detalles.

-Genial- dijo Lily cuando Alice terminó el relato- Que suerte que tienes!

-Era de esperar- dijo Alice

-Alice me tengo que ir, quede con Amos para cenar, te molesta?- planteó la pelirroja

-No pasa nada Lily, no hagas nada raro, cuídense- dijo Alice, Lily salió de la habitación tras besar las dos mejillas de Alice

-Esta chica siempre me deja sola- se quejó Alice antes de salir hacia la sala común, donde cogió su sillón preferido y se quedo lentamente dormida.

-Ptsss,,- se escucho una voz- Ptsss, Alice despierta- dijo Frank

-Que pasa?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa en los labios, el amor de su vida la había levantado de su sueño

-Que llevas casi tres horas dormida en esa posición, comiste algo?- preguntó Frank

-Nop, me llevas a comer algo?- preguntó dándose cuenta del hambre que tenía

-Bueno, bajemos a las cocinas- propuso Frank. Caminaron haciendo esfuerzos porque nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia y cuando llegaron al cuadro-frutero, Frank le hizo cosquillas a la pera del frutero, la puerta se abrió y los elfos le dieron todo tipo de comidas. Los jóvenes comieron todo lo que se podían imaginar mientras que hablaban de la vida.

-Vamos a la sala común?- propuso Alice

-Que? Te aburres aquí?- pregunto el chico

-Para nada, estoy pasándola de maravillas, pero es que se está haciendo tarde y si nos encuentras nos van a matar- dijo el lado coherente de Alice

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo Frank midiendo las consecuencias. El viaje de vuelta fue en silencio, llegaron a la sala comuna ingresaron por una puerta trampa para no despertar a la dama gorda.

-Hasta mañana, a las 11 te paso a buscar para ir a Hogsmade, te parece bien?- preguntó el chico acercándose a la cara de Alice

- Me parece genial- respondió Alice acercándose a la cara de Frank

- Chau- dijo Frank acortando la distancia entre sus labios, besando a Alice tiernamente, como pidiendo permiso. Justo cuando el autocontrol de Frank se evaporó quién sabe a donde la chica se separó sintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

-Lo siento- repuso el joven

-No lo sientas Frank- dijo la chica y se fue a su habitación. Frank se había quedado pasmado sin saber que hacer, nunca nadie había pronunciado su nombre de aquella forma y solo en esos labios sonaba de esa manera.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Alice…

La chica estaba en el cielo, no podía creer que acababa de besar al grandioso Frank Longbottom, a su amor platónico, al amor de su vida. Cuando llegó a la habitación dispuesta a contarle la historia a su mejor amiga se encontró con que esta estaba vacía, exceptuando a sus compañeras de cuarto, que eran como nada. Se quedó esperando unos minutos a u amiga pero el sueño fue mas fuerte y finalmente cayó vencida en los brazos de Morfeo.

XOXO

Al día siguiente Alice se levantó a las nueve de la mañana para ir a desayunar, se puso lo primero que encontró y se marchó al gran comedor. Luego de un suculento desayuno que compartió con las chicas de Rawenclaw se fue a su habitación a prepararse para su cita. Cuando entró a su habitación la encontró patas arriba y con una Lily indecisa buscando alguna prenda para vestir.

-Oh Alice no se que ponerme!!- chilló Lily. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y se giró al montón de ropa en el que su armario se había transformado. Cogió una minifalda vaquera una remera ceñida al cuerpo verde pálido y unas sandalias de atar a la pantorrilla, blancas y se lo tendió a su amiga.

-Ponte esto, esto y esto- dijo la joven señalando la ropa

-Gracias Alice eres mi salvación- dijo Lily – ¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger tu ropa?

-Dale, sería estupendo- dijo Alice

-Mmm- murmuró Lily, cogió un vestido corto por el muslo color violeta oscuro, una bincha violeta de cuero y unas sandalias que estilizan el pie lilas, todo haciendo juego.

-Gracias Lily esto es estupendo!- exclamó Alice – ¿Qué te parece si me pongo una faja a la cintura color lila?

-Genial, te resalta tu busto y tus curvas, estas hecha toda una diosa- dijo Lily

-Gracias, tu también estas divina- dijo Alice- Frank me besó ayer por la noche antes de que tu vinieras- soltó de un tirón Alice

-No me la puedo creer, nena que rapiditos-dijo Lily antes de comenzar a desternillarse de risa

-Para ya, Lily- dijo Alice divertida por la reacción de su amiga. Lily paró de reírse

-Me pone de lo mas contenta que a una de nosotras nos vaya bien en el amor- dijo Lily- Por fin ese tío se da cuenta de que existe nena!!, es de lo mas cool que te pase esto, debes estar hiper contenta- dijo Lily

-Si la verdad es que si, pero es difícil aceptarlo por que quiero que lo nuestro vaya enserio, entiendes?- dijo Alice

-Si, como que no quieres ser una mas del montón, pero te aseguro que no lo serás ese chico va a morir por tus huesos- planteó Lily

-Eso espero, hasta luego me tengo que ir o voy a llegar tarde- dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lily

-Suerte- dijo la pelirroja

-Gracias tu también- contestó Alice saliendo de la puerta de su alcoba. Bajo lo más lento que pudo las escaleras de los dormitorios, estaba nerviosa hasta la medula y no hubiese podido continuar de no ser por que quería demasiado a Frank. Cuando finalmente bajó las escaleras Frank le tendió la mano para que ella lo tomase y salieran juntos hacia Hogsmade.

-Buenos días- dijo Frank

-Buenos- dijo Alice sonrojada levemente

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- susurró Frank en el oído de la chica, quien se estremeció y se sonrojó aún más

-A donde me vas a llevar?- preguntó la chica

-Estaba pensando en ir a un lugar en el lago de Hogsmade, te va a encantar- dijo el chico

-Oh, ya quiero verlo- dijo Alice entusiasmada

-Falta poco, por cierto estas hermosa- dijo Frank sintiendo como la sangre le huía desesperadamente de sus venas hacia sus mejillas.

-Gracias- dijo Alice. Cuando iba a bajar la cabeza para que no se viera su cara ruborizada Frank le cogió una mano entre la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. Caminaron el resto del sendero en silencio y cuando ya no quedaba mas por caminar, el chico dijo

-Ya llegamos- Alice alzó la vista y observo su paradero.

-Es hermoso- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar. El lugar era un sueño, una catarata que llenaba el río, en el medio del río había una islita y un camino de rocas que permitían su fácil acceso. Había todo tipo de plantas a su alrededor, de todas las formas y colores. Había también unas rocas a la orilla del lago que parecían ser cómodas, el lugar en sí era un paraíso.

-Pensé que te iba a gustar, ven vamos a sentarnos- dijo Frank indicando el lugar que había en la islita.

-Me ayudas a cruzar?- preguntó Alice

-Si claro- respondió tomado las caderas de Alice en sus manos y cruzando el lago hacia la isla. El chico se sentó en una roca con Alice aún en sus manos, guió a la chica a sentarse en su regazo, la chica dudo.

-Ven, siéntate, no muerdo- dijo Frank deseando parecer relajado

-Ya te gustaría- susurró Alice provocativamente en el oído de Frank. El chico se estremeció de pies a cabeza pero pudo controlarse para que no se notara.

-Y a ti no?- preguntó Frank alzando una ceja. Alice como respuesta se sonrojo y escondió su cara entre su melena. Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento mientras observaban el paisaje

-Es como sacado de un cuento de hadas, ¿a que si?- preguntó Frank

-Si, me fascina- respondió Alice

-Esto… Alice- dudó Frank

-Si?- preguntó Alice

-No importa- susurró Frank

-Dime- suplicó Alice

-Eh, no mejor no te lo digo- dijo Frank

-Por favor- pidió Alice haciendo puchero ( a.: sacando el labio inferior)

-Iba a decirte que...tú... eres… incluso más... bonita que todo esto- dijo Frank avergonzado

-Gra… gracias- respondió sinceramente Alice. La chica sintió como la sangre subía por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas, tornándolas de un tono rosado por enésima vez en el día.

-Te puedo dar un beso?- preguntó Frank

- Si no me besas te beso- respondió descaradamente Alice

-Mejor empiezo yo- respondió Frank sellando sus labios en un dulce pero a la vez apasionado beso. Y ese fue el ultimo nudo de la pulsera, el punto que sello su amor. Luego de aquel beso nadie se atrevió a meterse en su amor. Ellos no eran mas Alice o Frank, eran Alice Y Frank.

Luego de ese beso fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor y Frank declaró su amor formalmente y le pidió a la chica que fuera su novia, ella aceptó tras confesarle su amor. Un año después, cuando terminaron el colegio se escaparon de su casa a una casita en Londres que Frank logró comprar con sus ahorros. La misma noche de su fuga se juraron amor eterno y sus cuerpos fueron uno por primera vez. Y esa primera vez trajo un fruto de su amor, su bebe por el que darían todo, por el que dieron todo. Cuando se enteraron de la guerra Frank decidió que era tiempo de volver a ver a su mamá y ese día, en la casa de Augusta los Longbottom fueron atacados, Frank y Alice fueron atacados por un rayo del hechizo cruciatas y nunca jamás volvieron a ser ellos mismos, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de haber sufrido hasta la demencia, se siguieron amando. Juntos hasta el final.


End file.
